Ed come back
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This is a short one shot about what would happen if ed came back to Winry and was older.


"Ed! what are you doing here? asked Winry running up to hug him. He took in her scent and wrapped his arms around her waist and upper back. He didn't want to let go. "Ed?" she asked as he was holding her "Are you ok". "Yeah..." he said loosening his grip on her but not letting go. "Wnry I..." "Hello Ed" said Winery's grandma. They immediately broke apart. "Am I interrupting..." she asked. "N-no.." said Winry. "Well I'll be leaving, I have to go out west to fix someone's automail I wont be back til a weeks time" she said sternly. "Alright Pinako" said Ed with a smile. "I have my stuff I'll be leaving Winry, Ed I'll see you soon" she said and walked out the road way. There was an awkward silence. "We should go in" said Winry as she tried to grab Ed suitcase. "I've got it" he said picking it up. "A-Alright.." she said blushing. "Why an I blushing!" she thought. "Win you ok?" he said putting his head up to her forehead only making it worse because it got even redder. "O umm yea im fine" she said backing up. She almost tripped over his suitcase but he caught her waist and pulled her back up to him. "ahh!" she said. "What wrong?" he asked concerned. "Its nothing" she said putting pressure on her foot but she immediately pulled it back up with a short squeal of pain. "No your not" he said. "Its just a sprang" she said. Ed put his hand around her lower back and underneath the knee cap. He gently picked her up. Her eyes widened. "E-Ed!" she said and clung to his shirt. "It's J-Just a sprang ankle" she protested. "And it can easily turn into something serious" he said looking deep into her eyes and giving her a I-not letting-you-down glare. She gave up and held onto his shirt. "He smells...nice..." she thought. Ed opened the door with his foot and easily set Winry on the couch. He went to the pantry, then the fridge and got a zip lock bag and some ice. He gently put it on her ankle. "It doesn't look that bad" he stated. "Thank you...for carrying me in and stuff.." she said looking away with a blush on her face. "no problem" he said with a light pink on his cheeks. She turned her head to him and they're eyes immediately connected. Eds face slowly moved closer to hers. "Win..ry..." he said in a hush whisper. He moved his head down to hers, Eds forehead come down and was leaning against hers. "Ed.." she said and put her hand on the side of his face. Winry moved her lips up to his and kissed him very gently. They kissed for a few minutes and Ed pulled apart. Then he leaned back down to her(he's taller) and pulled her up close to his body. His hand were around her upper back and the other was on her hip. Winry wrapped her arms around his neck and ran them through his hair. She was leaning backward on the couch. "Win your ankle..." he said. "It got immediately better" she said with a smile making Ed smile as well. She leaned up and kissed him. He had a huge smile on his face. Winry was fiddling with the button on his shirt, while Ed was trying to undo the back of her shirt or more like bikini top. She got his shirt off and ran one hand down his abs. "Dam! he's ripped!" she thought to herself. After a few minutes of taking each other close off, Ed was on top of her. He slowly entered her making her cling onto him. Her pain soon turned to pleasure, and he started rocking. She moved her hips in the same motion. "ahhhh E-Ed...!" she moaned in pleasure. He had a smirk on his face and he moved faster inside of her. She bucked up. At this point they were both at there peak. He cumed inside of her and all her juices came out as well. After there lil adventure, they were beat. They were both breathing heavily. "Winry" panted Ed. "Yes.." she said. He was on the other side and her(on the couch, it was a big couch), he turned and looked into her eyes. "I love you..." he said and before she could respond he kissed her lips. She pushed him away with her hands on his chest and I said " I love you too.." he with that he wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep just like that.

~The End~


End file.
